Betrayed Love
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: When Sakume's best friend from childhood Sasuke Uchiha returns badly injured she is told to heal him, afterwards she is told to let him live with her Sasuke secretly has feelings for his long lost medic friend but she   hates him because he left her alone


Betrayed Love

By: Sakume Zukeero

Summary:

~ When Sakume's best friend from childhood Sasuke Uchiha returns badly injured she is told to heal him, afterwards she is told to let him live with her. Sasuke secretly has feelings for his long lost medic friend but she hates him because he left her and on top of it all he went to her father Orochimaru. Can Sasuke convince her to let him in or will she find another love, leaving Sasuke in her memories. ~

Sakume was working at the hospital, looking after her patients. It was a rather slow day, so she decided to take an early lunch. It was only 10 minutes, but that was better than nothing. She was sitting on the bench at the park, just letting the sun hit her face as he thought of distant memories.

"Sakume!" One of the ANBU appeared, awakening her from her day dreams.

"What?" She snapped to attention.

"There are 2 shinobi that just arrived at the hospital. They are in critical condition, you are needed. Tsunade can't handle it on her own." He replied.

"What are we waiting for, time is lives here." She disappeared.

She reappeared in the hospital. Her white cloak sailing in the wind as she grabbed her clipboard. She was wearing red scrubs, with her hair down and here red head band around her neck. She rushed to room 676. Tsunade was standing there. She turned around.

"Your best friend is back." She smiled.

Her face was blank. "What?"

Tsunade stepped to the side to reveal a very injured Sasuke. She walked up to the raven haired boy.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Sakume?" His voice was broken.

"Sasuke…" A tear escaped her eye.

She turned back to the Hokage. She couldn't look at Sasuke, he had left her, and of all people he sided with her father. She didn't know what to do.

"Who else is injured?" She took a deep breath.

Tsunade pulled back the certain to reveal Naruto laying in a bed.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Sakume. I'm ok…" He coughed.

"I want you to work on Sasuke." Tsunade said to the black haired medic.

"No!" She practically yelled.

"Sakume his wounds are severe and you are the only one that has experience with wounds from Naruto's chakra. I have more experience with the kind of wounds that were inflicted on Naruto."

"But Tsunade please…"

"Sakume, that is an order."

"Damn." She turned back to Sasuke and examined him.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and doze off in a day dream.

Xoxx_FLASHBACK_xxoX

"Hey, Sasuke!" Little Sakume ran to the little boy with raven hair. She stood in front on him with a mustache drawn on the side of her finger held up below her nose.

"That's pathetic." Sasuke gave her a smug look, before turning up his hands below his nose with a big mustache on his palms.

"Whoah!" The little girl stood in awe and giggled. "Can't catch me sasu-kun!" She ran around the park.

"I bet I can, you better run from Mr. Moostacheo!" Little Sasuke ran after her with his hands up in front of his face.

Xoxx_END-OF-FLASHBACK_xxoX

Sakume was healing him with her blue chakra when he placed his hand on hers. She gasped and looked at him.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." He studdered.

She jerked away from him. "No you're not." She continued to heal him, not making eye contact.

"Yes I am." He tried to get up but groaned in pain. She pinned him to the bed

"Stay still!" She resumed her healing process.

"Why don't you believe that I'm sorry?" His voice was breathy.

"Well maybe you are sorry, but I don't care, you can't just say you're sorry and expect that I will just accept it after everything you have done, and that everything will return to the way it was when we were little… before you chose my father over me." She remained calm, talking in her normal tone.

"I didn't!"

"Just shut up!" She shouted as she finished her treatment.

"Stay in bed, a nurse with be here soon to check on you." She left to go check on Naruto.

_XXX_

"Sakume." Tsunade greeted. "Why are you here, did something go wrong?"

"No, I'm finished. Sasuke just needs to stay for a few days and he should be able to go home… where ever that is."

"Wow."

"Do you want me to take over, I still have plenty chakra." She offered.

"Yes, thank you I have to get back to my office, I will be back in a bit." The Hokage left as Sakume started healing Naruto.

"Sakume?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"When would you say I could start training again?"

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Heh, just a ball point?" He said with a sheepish smile on his face. Sakume slapped him.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek.

"YOU JUST GOT BACK WITH SASUKE, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHEN YOU CAN START TO TRAIN, MEAN WHILE YOU ARE LAYING HERE IN A HOSPITAL BED AND CAN BARLEY MOVE WITH PEOPLE SURROUNDING YOU WORRIED AS HELL AND, ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS TRAINING!"

"Sorry…"

Sakume sighed and finished healing Naruto. "You should be able to go home in the morning. I'll be back."

"Ok…" He turned over and reluctantly fell asleep.

_XXX_

"My Lady, you called." She entered the Hokage's office.

"Yes, you will be taking Sasuke home with you tonight."

"What, no way, he is not even suppose to be released for a few more days."

"We have evaluated him and he should be ok, you are taking him home since he has nowhere to go."

"But can't somebody else, somebody who doesn't hate him."

"I know he left you and your friendship crashed completely when he went to your father, but you are the perfect person to keep him in control, you don't have to like it, but you have to do it." Tsunade sighed.

"Whatever…" The steaming plum stomped out.

_XXX_

Sakume was sitting on her couch reading when an ANBU showed up with Sasuke beside him. She rolled her eyes. The ANBU nodded them off as he left.

"You're room is upstairs, first door on the right." She said while not bothering to look away from her book. The raven haired boy picked up his things and followed her directions to his assigned room. When she was sure he was gone she got up and put her book on the coffee table as she went to the kitchen.

"What to make." She mumbled to herself while searching through the fridge. She pulled some broth out and a few veggies , along with some noodles from in the cupboard to make some soup.

She added all her ingredients along with some spices as she stirred it on the stove with the steam rising and filling the whole house with the intoxicating smell of the blend. Sasuke could smell it and decided to be bold enough to come downstairs. At the risk of the result being bad, he decided to be as quiet as he could.

"What do you want?" she kept her steady arm to make sure the vegetables didn't burn.

"I was just wondering what the smell was, I see you're making soup."

"Ya, well now you know, it will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Ok, I'll just, umm…"

"Sit down." She shook her head slightly but not noticeable.

"Right." He looked at the table and pulled put a chair before sitting down. He just sat there looking down with his face covered by his hair. Sakume pulled out two bowls and filled them from the pot as she set them on the table and sat down. She was the first to start eating, she didn't look up at him at all, while Sasuke would occasionally look up at her.

"I'm sorry to intrude."

"Yeah well it's not like we had any choice." She kept eating, still not bothering to look up.

"Sakume." He put down his spoon. She sighed and did the same.

"What."

"I really want us to get along."

"Well you blew that didn't you?"

"Sakume you are my best friend, I need you, I need somebody to trust."

"Well you should've thought of that when you were deciding to leave with my father!" She yelled and ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. Sasuke's head fell into his hands. He slowly got up and cleaned the rest of the mess up from dinner.

_XXX_

:KNOCK KNOCK:

Sakume woke up. She hesitated before taking her time to open her door. When she did there was nobody there, she glared at the door across the hall before a little red box caught her eye. It was just sitting there in front of her feet. She picked it up and closed her door once again. Sakume inspected it before opening it to reveal a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. There was a note under it, so she read it out loud.

"I miss you being there, this is for you. I remember in the park the day before you were taken you lost the necklace I had given you, I went back the next day to look for it, and I found it but when I went to your house to surprise you, you're mom said you had went missing. My mother ran to comfort her as they were best friends, I lost my best friend… I have never had the chance to give this to you, so here it is, I hope you still want it.

-Sasuke."

Shocked that he still remembered, but she didn't forgive him. She got up and left the necklace on her dresser as she left for Naruto's house. Sasuke peeked out his door and felt that her presents was no longer in the house.

"Damn, she is mad at me again, I always just make things worse." He slammed the door behind him to go to Naruto's house for advice.

_XXX_

"Naruto!" She called through his door. A few moments later the door slid open.

"Hey Ume-Chan!" He had a grin from ear to ear. "Come in." He gestured and stepped aside. She stepped in and hugged him and he returned the hug just as strong.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking over him to look at his injuries.

"I'm fine, how is Sasuke?"

Her face turned into a scowl. "He's fine." She sat down.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside her.

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, it's ok… tell me."

"It's just Sasuke thinks that he can just expect me to let him back in my life when I don't even know if I mean anything to him besides somebody to fill an empty void.

"Sakume, he loves you."

"I know he wants to be my friend again but I don't think I can trust him." She shook her head as she was totally oblivious to the actual meaning of the statement she had just heard.

"No… he loves you." He repeated.

This time she got the message. "But how…"

"I mentioned you when we were fighting, and he got defensive, at the end of it all, he told me everything, about your friendship, and the choices he made with reason, right down to his feelings for you."

Her face was blank as many emotions flowed through her.

"The question is, do you love him?"

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house. He glanced inside the window to see Naruto hugging Sakume. His rage climbed.

"After everything I told him, he uses it against me, he turned it around for himself." He stomped off

_XXX_

Sakume returned home as she went to make lunch. She looked through the whole kitchen but found nothing, she decided to go out and get some groceries. She walked out and made her way down the street, she passed Naruto's house and heard a familiar voice yelling from inside. She rushed in to find Sasuke and Naruto arguing.

"Dobe! you stole her from me!"

"No I didn't, go take it up with her Teme!"

"I can't! Thanks to you, she won't even look at me, and when she does she yells at me and runs off!"

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled trying to get them to stop.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke through another punch at Naruto, as they continued fighting.

"You guys haven't fully recovered." She stepped in front of Naruto.

"Of course." Sasuke pushed her out of the way onto the ground. Before he could inflict any more damage to himself or Naruto, she got up and grabbed him from behind.

"Please Sasuke stop. I love you, isn't that enough for you?" She was crying.

His eyes widened and he paused.

"Sasuke…" She pleaded.

He was able to get out of her grasp and turn to face her. Her tear glazed eyes met with his overflowing eyes filled with many emotions. Without another word he took her into his arms and kissed her with all of the passion he had been storing all those years. He let all his emotions out in their kiss. As their embrace ended he held her closer. His eyes were streaming with tears.

"I am so sorry, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you or disappoint you." He whispered.

"I believe you." She replied. Those words, they meant so much, without even realizing it, Sakume had given him all he wanted, all he cherished and treasured…love. Pure, unconditional, love.


End file.
